Colors Of Sound
by AnimeLivesForever
Summary: A young strange colored Eevee always wanted to explore but her parents won't let her. She sneaks away one night and gets terribly lost! She meets new Friends and Enemies. While dangers rise, This Eevee got more than she bargained for! Accepting OCs.
1. The Explorer Of Time

First FanFic on Pokemon so go easy on me. Anyway, Summary: A strange colored Eevee wants to explore but her parents won't let her. She sneaks away but gets terribly lost, Far away. She finds new friends to get back to her home. But along the way, Dangers rise. This Eevee got more than she bargained for!

Colors Of Sound

Chapter 1:

The Explorer Of Time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strange colored Eevee woke up to the rise of the early morning sun. She had icy colored fur and even lighter icy fur in her fur around her neck. She yawned and looked up at the sun drowzily, Then rested her head back down the other way, Attempting to block out the sun. It failed to work, But she kept her head there like her life depended on it. "I don't wanna wake up...." She moaned. Slowly getting up, She shifted back and forth as she walked, Unable to keep herself steady, She was so tired.

"Minto! You got up late again?" Her mother, Wave, Asked, Running over to her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm cursed to getting up late." Minto joked.

"At least your in time for Breakfast."

Minto didn't say anything. She was now fully awake and padded over to the berry bush they eat from. It was an Oran Berry Bush.

Minto's life was ordinary, Besides for her color. Her mom was the only one who didn't think of Minto as a freak in the family. Her mom was a Vaporeon, Her dad was a Jolteon, And her older brother was an Umbreon.

After Minto ate from the bush, She turned to her mother, Who was worried. "Mom, Can I go explore?" She asked this question everyday but she still got the same answer.

"No. Other Pokemon will spot you." Yes, That was the answer she got everyday of her life.

Minto was a young Eevee, And wanted to explore. Even if it killed her. "I wanna go!!!"

"Minto NO." Minto sighed, She never had any fun. When her brother would be out in the fields and roaming the area, Minto stayed home. She was a very unhappy Eevee that also hated her fur color. If she didn't have it, She would be able to run in the fields and roam. She sighed once more, Knowing she would prbably never get to do that.

_'I'll bet they wouldn't even care if I sneaked away. WAIT! Thats a good idea... I'll be back, I just want to explore.' _Minto waited 'till the boring day was over and night came. She did exactly that last night, Sneaked away.

**-----IN THE FOREST-----**

Minto walked through the forest, On guard. Just in case something attacked her.

When she felt like she had walked a good 5 hours, She lied down and yawned. "I'm tired..... Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I slept here......" With that said, She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, The sun shone through the tree. You could hear Pokemon busy at work scurrying all around. Minto got up drowzily, She never did like mornings.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. It took about ten seconds to realize something was behind her. She turned around and jumped back. "Ah!"

In front of Minto was a cute Vulpix with a flower on the right side of its head. She giggled. "Are you lost? You seem to sleep funny!" Minto was frozen, She had no idea where she was or who she was talking to. But she might as well befriend someone here.

"H-Hi...."

"You must be lost! No one ever stutters around here." The Vulpix had the most cutest voice. "I'm Dorothy. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Minto. Do you know where I am?" Minto looked aound one more time, Trying to recognize the place.

Dorothy looked like she was giggling and had a look of worry at the same time. "Your in Flower Forest." The name certainly matched the place. It had flowers and trees _EVERYWHERE. _"First up, How'd you get here?"

"I don't know. It felt like I was walking for hours!" Minto replied, And its true, She _WAS_ walking for hours.

"Well, I'm lost too. And no one will help me get home." Dorothy's ears went down in sadness. Minto couldn't help but feel sorry for the Vulpix because she knew how Dorothy felt.

Minto's ears suddenly perked up. "How about we find our homes together?" Dorothy looked up, A smile was immediantly planted on her face.

"Really?"

"Sure am!" Minto said happily. She kenw this would be long. But she didn't know that it would be longer than _THAT_. She had really almost walked around half of the planet. At least it seemed that way.

"Than lets go!" Dorothy suddenly had a look of embarrassment on her face. "Hehe, Uh, Where do we go first?"

Minto sighed. "We could ask the Pokemon around here." They looked around, But the Pokemon were to busy to notice them. "I guess we have t oclimb to reach them."

Minto and Dorothy climbed up one tree with a Mankey in it. "Um, Excuse me? We were wondering where Fire Fields were..."

"And Treeshroud forest!" Minto added.

The Mankey wasn't looking behind them to notice what they were. "I'm sorry but I'm to bus-" When it had turned around, Its face turned to horror and pointed at Minto. "Its a mutant!" Then it kicked them out of the tree. "Mutaaaaaant!!!!!!!" It went into its hold in the tree, Trying to hide from Minto.

"Why you little....." Minto started. She held her fist up put calmly put it down and gritted her teeth. "Well THAT got us no where."

Dorothy rubbed her head. "Why did they do that?"

"Because of my stupid color." Minto said firmly.

Dorothy looked confused. "But I like your color!"

"Well apparently they do not." Minto sighed, Getting over her anger. "I guess we better get moving. I think thats the way I came from." She pointed across from where the tree the Mankey was in.

"Ok, I guess we could start that way." That was the totally opposite direction of Minto and Dorothy's home. They were in for alot of surpirses ahead.........

-----**A DAY LATER-----**

Minto was singing this song that was in her family.

"Whats that song?" Dorothy asked. They walked a pretty long ways after they left that stupid Mankey.

Minto didn't answer, She just kept singing the song. "Pure has become inpure. Iiiipure has now become pure. Goood has now become bad. Bad has become good~" After that part, She answered Dorothy's question. "I don't know what its called, But its been in my family for generations."

"Ohhh.... Minto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your fur that color? I thought Eevee's were brown."

"I was born with this color. But I wish I wasn't."

"Why? Your color is wonderful!"

"You say that. But everyone else thinks I'm a mutant."

Dorothy knew her questions were making Minto sad, She stopped and smiled. "Why don't we take a break?"

Minto stopped and looked behind her then smiled. "Sure! I'm starved!"

They sat down and ate some Pecha Berries for their break. Dorothy ate neatly, Not getting anything on her fur. But Minto ate it viciously and needed a twenty-hour bath. "Minto, Why don't you eat it neatly." And the answer was simple.

"Because I don't want to." Dorothy sighed. They ate one berry each then noticed the sun was going down. "Its getting late. Maybe we should just hit the hay for today."

"Hey that rhymes!" Dorothy laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right. Lets sleep....." Dorothy already started to drift off to sleep, So she couldn't finish her sentence. She then curled up into a ball.

Minto smiled then curled up. "Goodnight... Partner........" She drifted off to sleep as well. Tomorrow will be a great day, Minto could tell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was my first Pokemon FanFic. How was it? I thought it turned out short, But pretty good. Anyone want a CliffHanger? I know you do!! Ok. WHAT will happen tomorrow morning?! WHO is the new Pokemon?! WHAT will it be like?! FIND OUT! On the Chapter of: Colors Of Sound. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!


	2. A New Friend, Wacky And Fun!

Thank you so much! Your reviews mean't alot to me. And I will put your Pokemon in there. Farla, I'm new to typing these and not very good yet but I'm trying my best, If you could help me that would be great!

_Disclamier: Mint-Chan does not own Pokemon. But she hopes to get it for her birthday._

Colors Of Sound

Chapter 2:

A New Friend, Wacky And Fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy woke up first that morning, But not because shes early, But because Minto sleeps so late. Dorothy yawned, Wondering if they're just going to go in one direction all the time. '_Its a little early, And I'm sure Minto wouldn't mind if I got gathered berries.' _She got up and yawned once more, Then headed out to search for berries.

With Dorothy... Dorothy was searching through some bushes to find ripe berries. There was some ruffling in the bushes, She jumped back, Startled.

"W-Whos there?" Dorothy moved back a little until she saw a ghost white, Ice blue tipped ear sticking out from the bushes. "H-Hello?"

The ear twitched, Then came out of the bushes. It was an albino Pikachu. "Hi!" It said cheerfully.

Dorothy tilted her head, Shes never saw an albino Pokemon before. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

The Pikachu posed with his paws. "I'm Phantom! The albino Pikachu!"

"Albino? I've never seen one of those before.... Wait, Why are you here?"

"I _live_ here, You know." Pikachu tapped his foot impatient. "And who are _you?"_

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was intruding...." Dorothy waited a few more seconds before answering Phantom's question. "I'm Dorothy."

Phantom smiled. "Nice to meet you Dorothy! But what are you doing here? I heard Vulpixs' and Ninetales' were staying at Flower Fields lately."

"Exactly, I got lost." Dorothy's ears went down in sadness, Then perked back up. "But I met this Icy Eevee named Minto!"

"What do you mean _Icy_?" Phantom looked at her curiously.

"She has a different color like you!" Phantom smiled. "Really? I've never met any other strange colored Pokemon other than myself."

"Well then why don't you come and meet her?" Dorothy was happy to meet someone nice and not, Er, Hysterical. Like that Mankey they met before.

"That'd be nice. Lead the way!" Dorothy nodded. She waved a paw to tell him to follow, Then they headed off in search of her friend, Minto.

With Minto... Minto woke up, Yawning like the day would never end. "I'm so tired...." She stood up then her eyes went completely open. "Hey, Wheres Dorothy?" She looked around a little, But there was no sign of her fox-friend. "Dorothy!"

Dorothy heard her friend's calls then started running toward them. "Hey Minto!" They hugged then parted.

"Where'd you go?" Minto asked curiously.

"I was out getting berries but then I met Phantom." The fox Pokemon turned around and pointed her paw towards the albino Pikachu.

"Thats me!" He pointed towards himself, Smiling.

"I'm Minto." Minto nodded and smiled. "You wanna come with us?"

Phantom smiled and nodded. "Yes!!!"

"Oh this will be so much fun!!!" Dorothy exclaimed. She pounced around happily, In a trance.

Phantom pointed towards Dorothy in worry. "Will she be ok?"

"I think she'll cool down." Minto then announced. "Alright troop! Lets move out!" She felt good saying that, And even better when they listened to her.

**-----In The Forest-----**

"I don't know what I've been told!" Minto started.

"We are all searching for gold!" Phantom and Dorothy finished.

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"We are friends truthfully told!"

It went on for a little while until Minto screamed.

"Whats wrong?" Phantom asked. He then looked ahead then at Minto. "You're scared of a statue? A creepy statue?"

"Y-Yes!" Minto cried, Running behind Phantom. "Y-You lead the way now." the statue looked like a giant monster roaring. It had one jewel on its chest and loked very life-like.

Dorothy giggled. "Its just a statue see?"

"I know but its creepy!"

Phantom sighs. "Ok, Fine fine..."

"Thanks, Phantom!" They continued on their way, Minto still hiding behind Phantom. "I think I'm fine now."

Phantom stopped walking. "Then you're getting in front." They switched places, Minto now in front.

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"Were all out here searchin' for gold!"

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"We are gonna find it now!" Dorothy said happily.

"We are gonna find it somehow!" Phantom finished.

They all walked along happily singing the song, Until they stopped and stared up at this old temple........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, Kira is going to show up soon, I just didn't wanna load this Chapter with characters. CliffHanger Time! WHAT will be in the old temple?! WILL it be exciting?! AM I boring you with my CliffHangers?! WILL something exciting or boring happen in the od temple?! FIND OUT! On the next Chapter: Colors Of Sound. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!


End file.
